A Sewing Machine Can Change Everything
by TheWitchDivergentDemigod
Summary: Beatrice Prior always wanted something, but could never get it. Will her parents get her her dream wish or will they let Beatrice down? There is no war and Al already died.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Start**

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction! I hope u guys like and please leave reviews and give me some truth and dare ideas cause they're gonna play Candor or Dauntless after initiation. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent.**

_Beatrice's POV_

" Beatrice, honey! It's time to go help the factionless," my mom said.

" Okay, mom. I'm coming down right now," I said.

So today, Abnegation is helping the factionless. We do this every single weekend. _I hate it. I know I'm Abnegation, but still, it's SO boring._ I couldn't wait until the Choosing Ceremony so I could be free, but I'm only 13.

When we reach the factionless, people from Abnegation immediately start getting out the food they packed and start giving it to factionless. Abnegation also brings blankets, used clothes, etc. Since there are always so much Abnegations helping out, I sneak out and start walking to my secret and favorite hiding place where I can do non-Abnegation things.(**A/N: Sorry didn't know a word for doing things that weren't Abnegation like.)** It was a little cave that I found when I was walking home from school. It feels like home to me. It's where I can be free and be me. But today was different. I wanted to take the long way to the cave because I wanted to see what I always wanted, but would never get unless I switched factions or gave a good reason why I wanted it. It was this sewing machine at _Sewing 101_. I always wanted to learn how to sew, but never did. Just as I was walking past my all-time favorite store, an idea popped in my head. I will sew and make the clothes for factionless. There will be something for everyone when Abnegation next helps the factionless. And there's NO way my parents would say no to helping. AND so they won't know its me I would just put clothes where Abnegation meets factionless a few hours earlier. Yes! That's the perfect plan. So I start running back to the Abnegation sector.

**A/N: So this is chapter 1 and, yes, I know its pretty short. I will update mostly on weekends, but sometimes during the week. Don't worry I will make my chapters longer as I go on. Please review and Thanks for reading!**

**~TheWitchDivergentDemigod**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The New Guy**_

**A/N: This chapter is longer than chapter 1 and before you find out yourself there will be a very big cliffhanger! SO SORRY! But anyway, before you get bored out of your mind, here's chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent.**

_Beatrice'__s POV_

When I finally reach the Abnegation sector, my parents and Caleb are already there. They didn't seem surprised to see me, since I was mostly always late. But now that I'm late, I have to explain it to my parents and I HATE lying to them.

" Beatrice, where were you? Why are you later than the rest of us?" my dad asked.

" Um... I was helping... the factionless to get to there homes safely..., when I.. saw that train already left. So I had to run from factionless... back to here, and... whoo!, am I out of shape," I said pretending like I was out of breath. _Please fall for it, please fall for it._

" Okay. Thank you for being honest with us," my mom replied.

" Yeah, honest," I mumbled. " Is it okay if I go up to my room or do you need help with dinner?" I said.

" You could go upstairs. We'll call you down when dinner is ready," my dad answered.

**_*TIME SKIP TO DINNER TIME SKIP TO DINNER TIME SKIP TO DINNER*_**

" So, Beatrice, honey, do you have anything to say?" asked my mom.

" Uh... yes. I wanted to tell you something, but can I ask you and dad in private?" I said.

" Sure, honey. Caleb..."

" Okay," was all my brother said.

" So what do you want to ask us, Beatrice?" my dad declared.

" Can I have a sewing machine from _Sewing 101? _And before you can say no, please let me explain how it can help and how it isn't selfish. If I had a sewing machine, then mom you can teach me how to sew, since you sew our ripped clothes. Next, when mom teaches me all that she knows about sewing, then I can make new clothes for the factionless. I could make the clothes throughout the week, and on the weekends, I will go to the factionless meeting place a few hours earlier and put the new clothes on the benches. Then no one will know who did it," I explained.

My parents had skeptical looks on their faces. A few minutes later, the skeptical look on my dad's face turned into anger and rage.

" NO! This is out of the question! What if someone follows you, huh? What then?! No, I will not risk losing my job on the council from an idea from a little girl!" my father yelled.

I never seen this side of my dad before. I was so shocked that I ran out of my house as fast as I could to my makeshift home. While I was running I tripped on a rock in the ground. I expected to land hard on the ground, but instead I landed in a pair of warm arms. When I regained my balance, I notice who caught me.

**A/N: Did you guys like the cliffhanger? Of course you did(NOT!) Anyway, I won't be updating again until Thursday or Friday. But I'm pretty sure most of you know who caught Tris. Until next time please review and Thanks for Reading!**

**~TheWitchDivergentDemigod**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: A New Friendship**_

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm baaack! So I'm pretty sure most of you guys are mad about the cliffhanger I left in Chapter 2 and I think you guys know who it was. And I don't know why I made Beatrice's mom call Beatrice honey all the time. Without further ado (don't know why I said that) here's Chapter 3.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent.**

_Tobias's POV_

I was on my home from exploring the area beyond the Abnegation sector when I saw her. She was crying and running. I saw she was about to trip on a rock, _Should I help her? I will be late and Marcus will beat me if he knows that I snuck out._ But the next thing I knew, the girl running was now in my arms.

" Are you okay?" I asked

" Yeah, I think so. Anyway, thank you," the mysterious girl said.

" What's your name?" I said, curious.

" Um... my name is Beatrice," answered Beatrice, " You're Tobias, right?"

" Yeah. How did you know that?"

" My dad is on the council with your father," she said with anger in her voice when she said _dad_.

" Oh. Well, I should go. I hope I can see you tomorrow. Bye."

" Yeah, me too. Bye."

Once I got home, I knew I was too late. Marcus was already there and when he saw me come his belt was already in his hand. That night, I couldn't sleep not because of the scars on my back, but because of Beatrice. I can't stop thinking about her. Her blonde hair and grayish-blue eyes. When I woke up in the morning, I went straight downstairs, like I always do. I found that Marcus already left for work. _Good. _I wanted to see Beatrice, but I don't want to risk getting beat by Marcus. _What am I saying? Of course seeing Beatrice is better than being stuck in this torture house. _I started outside to where I first met her, hoping she would come.

_Beatrice's POV_

I wanted to stay at my cave that night, but of course, I wouldn't. _Curse my Abnegation ways._ I started walking home just a few minutes later than Tobias. _Why does his name sound so familiar? Where have I heard it? _ I wondered as I was nearing my house. The house lights were on, so I'm assuming that my family was waiting for me to come home. When I opened the front door, I was bombarded with hugs from my family except from my father.

" Beatrice, where have you been?" my dad said in a silent, but deadly voice.

" Andrew... Remember what we talked about," my mom reminding my father about something I guess they talked about when I was gone.

" It's okay mom. I was taking a walk around the Abnegation sector to let some of my anger out," I explained, carefully choosing my words.

" Okay. Um... your mom and I talked about you getting a sewing machine while you were gone," he declared, " And we decided if you get one, you have to be very careful not letting anyone find out about that, okay?"

" Okay. But how would be buy one? I'm pretty sure no one will something to Abnegation," I said doubting my idea before it even started.

" I already figured that out. I have a couple of friends that will help out and tell no one about it," my mom said joining in on our conversation, " Don't worry, Beatrice. Your father, Caleb, and I already figured it out. You seem tired. You should get some sleep."

" Okay. I'll see you in the morning."

I started walking up the stairs and when I reached the top of the stairs, I turned around and said, " Thank you for doing this." My dad and Caleb only nodded, but my mother smiled at me.

The whole night, I barely slept. I had two very important things I had in my mind. One was the sewing machine and the other one was Tobias. I don't know why, but his name sounds so familiar. He surely wan't a friend of mine because I would know if I had a friend like him, even if it was in grade school. Oh well. When I went down to breakfast, I found that only my mom and Caleb were at the table. I guess dad went to work early today.

" Good morning," I said.

" Good morning, Beatrice," my mom and Caleb replied in synchronization.

While we're eating, we talk about the plan to get the sewing machine. My mom said how her friends will deliver the sewing machine by next week. Caleb explained to me how important it was to keep it a secret. If word gets out, dad will lose his job and Marcus will probably persuade the council to make us factionless. _I don't really believe him. _All I did was listen to them while I ate my breakfast in silence. After breakfast I asked my mom if I can take a walk around Abnegation. She said yes, of course, and told me not to take too long. As soon as I walked out of the front door, I started sprinting to where I on my way to the cave, hoping to bump into Tobias. Then, I see him. Waiting. Waiting for me. When I approach him, he stares at me with his blue eyes and I stare back with a big smile on my face.

**A/N: I hope this makes up for the days I didn't update. And for those who wants me to update daily, I'm sorry but I can't. Although, the weekend is coming up so I will update a new chapter. I also need some ideas for Candor or Dauntless so leave a comment. Please review and Thanks for Reading!**

**~TheWitchDivergentDemigod**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Its About Time_**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm REALLY sorry for not updating sooner, but I kinda needed to take a break from testing at school. But to make up for it, I'm making a extra long chapter. Anyway, here's Chapter 4!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent.**

_Tobias's POV_

When I saw her, my whole world lightened up. She came running to me with her huge, sweet smile on her face. We sat on a rock together and just talked so freely that we would be scolded by the other Abnegations. Then, Beatrice told me that shocked me.

" My family are going to break the rules because of me," she whispering, as if someone was listening on our conversation.

" What?!" I kinda yelled. But was shushed by Beatrice.

" Not so loud. I came up with an idea, but you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Got it?" she said.

" Yes."

Beatrice then explained about her plan to get a sewing machine and sew new clothes of factionless. She told me how some of her mom's friends are going to help her get the sewing machine. Finally, she explained why she was crying the night I met her. It was because of her dad. _At least, she doesn't have Marcus as a dad. She wouldn't last a day. _When she was done, all I could say is "oh."

" What? You don't think its a good idea?" she asked looking worry and offended.

" No! Its a great idea Beatrice. Don't worry its going to work and I'm going to help you as much as I can," I said reassuring her.

" Thank you. But I should really get going. I told my mom that I was only going for a walk around the sector," she replied looking sad.

" Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Same place?" I asked hoping she will come.

" Yeah. I'll see you later. Who knows? Maybe I can "persuade" my parents to have a dinner with you and your dad," she declared, already walking away.

" I bet you that you will end up in Dauntless one day, Beatrice," I yelled after her. At that comment, she stuck out her tongue, making me laugh.

" Oh and happy April Fools' Day!" she yelled back.

_Beatrice's POV_

" Hey Caleb," I said as I walked past my brother," Where's mom?"

" She said she was meeting her friends and wouldn't be back for 1-2 hours," he replied not paying attention to me. I seriously don't get him. He's a kiss-up to mom and dad showing off his Abnegation skills, but when it comes to me, he doesn't care what I do or say and he's always got his nose stuck in a book when mom and dad aren't home. Although he fits in Abnegation better than me, I really think he will pick Erudite at the Choosing Ceremony.

" Okay" is all I said.

I went upstairs to my room to find surprise. Usually all I have in my room is a desk, chair, bed, and a small closet. But on the floor is different colors of fabric. On top of the fabrics was a propped up piece of paper. I opened the note and it said:

_Dear Beatrice,_

_Here are some fabrics for sewing. I am meeting my friends to get more and possibly your sewing machine. _

_-Mom_

I smiled when I finished reading it. I really do like mom better than dad. I know that's mean, but mom is always the good cop, the supportive person in the conversation, etc. I laid down on my bed thinking about Tobias's name. Ugh! Why can't I remember where I know him from? Wait a minute. He's Marcus EATON'S son. Marcus's wife, Evelyn, died years back. My family went to her funeral. I saw him in the the front row, looking like he can cry out all his tears in just seconds. Oh... my... gosh. I feel sad for Tobias, but I know that he's not the guy that likes to be taken pity on. I heard the door close, not to loud, but not to soft either, interrupting my thoughts. Dad. When he had a good day, which is most of the times, he would close the door so silently, and scare us making us laugh at the end. The bad days were coming home closing the door just like he did and stomping up the stairs and yelling. He usually takes out all of his anger on someone, alternating between me, mom, and Caleb. Since it was me the last time, tonight will be a bad night for mom. He came stomping up the stairs and into my room, using his fake, sweet mom and asked, " Beatrice, where's your mom?"

" Um..." I didn't know what to do. Should I lie or tell the truth? Yes! Yes, thank you mom! Wait, why am i happy? OH, KNOW.

" NATALIE!" my dad yelled. I tried disappearing in my place, but I know it wouldn't work.

My mom said in a calm voice," Yes honey?" I could tell she was waiting for the worse.

" HAPPY APRIL FOOLS' DAY!" he shouted shaking our whole house. I could hear my mom sigh. Then Caleb sighed. Then me.

" I got you guys right? You guys thought I had a bad day, didn't you?" he said. My dad and I started walking down the stairs as Caleb and mom said yes.

When I reached to the end of the stairs, I saw mom holding a pile of clothes. She saw me staring and gave me a smile. I thought it was my sewing machine, but instead,

" Here. Beatrice maybe you can fold the laundry." I could tell my dad and Caleb were trying to contain their laughter. Without thinking, I started throwing the clothes on to the couch, hoping there was a sewing machine. When I finished, my family were laughing their butts off.

My mom was the first to speak. " Beatrice, are you looking for something?" she asked.

" No, I wasn't," I said sounding disappointed.

" Not even a sewing machine?" she said sounding excited and walking behind the couch and holding a sewing machine. It was the latest version.

" EEEEEEEEEE! GROUP HUG!" I shouted and they all got up and hugged one another.

" To celebrate, we should invite the Eatons' to eat dinner with us, dad," I said hoping the plan would work.

" Sure why not?" my dad said still looking happy from the joke he played on us.

When the Eatons' came, it was dad who got the door. He was talking about politics to Marcus when I saw him. Not Tobias EATON. Just Tobias.

**A/N: I hope this was a good chapter. To me, its not the best chapter, but it may be yours. I will posting a chapter next week along with my crossover story, Drop Dead Gorgeous. Please Review and Thanks for Reading!**

**~TheWitchDivergentDemigod**


End file.
